


Brother Knows Best

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Teaching, Underage - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili was fine with the fact that he was gay. The one fact he couldn't fathom was that he was lusting after his own little brother, and there's only so much a teen dwarf can do to stop himself from taking action. He introduces Kili to a 'game' in which he will slowly break him in until he is all his, and his alone. After all, brother knows best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> I'm being serious here, if you've got even the slightest doubt about reading incest, do not read this.

**The first time**

The very first time, Fili did not expect.

It all started out one very late evening when he and his younger brother were sound asleep in their shared beds together. Well, Kili was asleep at least. Fili, on the other hand, had different plans. With one hand worked down his layer of smalls and resting his head against the bend elbow of his other, he knew it may be a little while before restful sleep found him.

He had tried to be quiet – truly, he did! He wasn't commonly _loud_ during sessions like these, but perhaps his mind was elsewhere as he worked swiftly at the swollen cock in his hand. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to imagine something. Anything. He had long ago given up on jerking off to lasses; each time he tried, his erection would disappear and be replaced by a fairly disappointing flaccid member. He learned his lesson soon enough, and instead focused on the lads. Sweaty, shirtless lads with their gleaming swords in hand with a breathless grin on their face, naked lads in the bathing chambers after a hard day at the forge, the water cascading down their backs, down fine rumps, tricking and teasing the sparse hair trailing between their legs...

 _Mm_ , yeah, that was it. Fili panted once, but quickly grit his teeth together. He couldn't wake his little Kili from his slumber – what sort of big brother would he be?

Now a bit damp with an odd liquid that seemed to be sourcing from the tip of his manhood, Fili moved his hand faster up and down, up and down. His flesh ached for something more, but Fili stifled the idea, and instead turned his thoughts toward more erotic scenes – like one of those lads pinned beneath his body, his lips parted as he watched up at him from eyes at half mast. He wanted to see the red, bobbing cock between his partner's legs as he fucked into him, he wanted to grasp it and coax even better sounds from his mouth.

Fili couldn't help the soft groan that slipped him, and for the moment, he didn't care. The image was perfect – even if the lad was no one in particular. He still didn't care. His imagination would just have to suffice for the time being.

Something hot was bounding and coiling around in his sac and tummy, and he shifted his free hand downwards to experimentally press lightly against his abdomen. He gasped and curled as that heat abruptly leapt through his spine, and he nearly swore aloud at the sensation. _Mahal,_ that was good. Why had he never tried that before?

His hands and legs felt tingly, and he could feel the downy hairs of his scalp begin to rise. He was trembling, oh gods, he was quivering like a virgin. Well, perhaps that wasn't a bad thing. He _was_ one after all. _But that's not the point_ , he hissed in his mind. Something about this jack-off felt so much better than any of the times he had done it before. He didn't understand why, but he was not in the state of mind to figure it out. He pumped his hand faster, tighter, his fingers curling around his shaft and releasing the faintest amount of pressure as he slid it back up again, only to grasp and yank down sharply.

“Fuck,” He choked on a gasp, his other hand clutching at the bed sheet beneath him. His fingernails dug deep into the old fabric as he came only closer and closer to the bliss.

“Come on, come on,” He chanted softly, edging himself – _begging_ himself to cum. “Come on, come _on_ – _cum!_ ”

“Fi...?”

Fili froze. His right hand stopped, his left hand released the sheet and his mind went numb.

_Oh no..._

“Fi?” Came a tired little voice, just a mere coo as he felt the bed dip a bit as none other than Kili rolled over to face his back. “Hey, you okay...?”

Fili forced himself to expel the breath he had been holding slowly. Kili was just a child, he had to desperately remind himself. There was no way he would know what he had been doing.

“I'm fine,” He struggled to keep his tone steady. “Go back to sleep.”

“You woke me up,” He whined pitifully, and Fili's breath caught in his throat as his little brother draped himself over him, short arms wandering to tuck around his shoulders and slender legs pressing against his. Fili squeezed his eyes shut. Kili's body was so warm, so solid, so _there_ , his chest pressing against his own back and his shallow yet cozy breath melting against his hair.

“O-oh, Kili,” He choked on the words, his hand clenching at the base of his cock, as if attempting to fend of his orgasm. He _couldn't_ cum – not like this! But... it hurt. His cock was pleading for its release, his orbs drawn tight and his cockhead swelling an angry and impatient red. Fuck, not like this!

“What is it?” Kili asked sleepily, the words slurred with his exhaustion. He was clearly on the verge of slumber.

“I-I... _fuck,_ ” Fili whimpered and his knees pulled up close to his chest. “Brother, it isn't wise be so close to me...”

At this, Kili gave a tiny fluttering giggle that made Fili's head go light. “What are you talking about? I always sleep like this.”

And in that moment, for a split second, Fili thought he was saved; the tormenting ache between his legs was slowly subsiding, replacing with a displeasing numbness that he ignored. The clear liquid leaking from the tip of his cock seemed to be slowing its flow, and he let himself exhale a deep breath.

But then Kili kisses his ear and hell breaks loose. Fili comes – _hard_ . He cries out aloud at the rush of intense heated mixture of undeniable pleasure and pain and _gods_ he never knew an orgasm could be so _good_. His sticky seed spurts and globs into his sheets, pearls of the fruits of his release. He forgot about being quiet, forgot about their uncle and mother sleeping on the other side of a thin wall, he forgot all of it. All but Kili.

_Kili._

The image of him is stuck in his head like tune, the warmth of his body turning stiff as he rises quickly in his surprise. “F-Fi! Are you okay? Fi!”

In his panic, Kili shakes his brother's shoulder once, twice, but it's a moment before Fili can truly catch his breath. His chest felt tight, his ears were roaring, and his temples were pounding. _Kili, Kili, Kili._ He's all Fili can think about. His dark long locks of luscious hair, his deep eyes, those pale long legs that seemed to go on for miles, his hands – so slender and small. How would they feel upon his cock? He shivered joyously at the mere thought.

“Answer me, are you hurt?” Kili wailed, pushing harder on him as if trying to roll him over. “Should I get mama?”

“ _Mahal_ , no.” Fili breathed out. He reached out to breifly smear the cum from his hand onto the sheets beneath him, making himself a mental note to wash them tomorrow. Then he turned over and wound his arms tightly around Kili, who squeaked. “Fi!”

“Shush now, little brother, I've got you.” He chuckled warmly, a sleepy sate drifting over his mind as he gently eased him close and began kissing his brow and cheeks. Kili huddled up beside him, those knobby knees pulled up to his chest as he accepted Fili's tight embrace.

“I'm not hurt, little Ki.” Fili hummed quietly, rubbing Kili's back in slow, soothing circles.

“You sure?” Kili murmured, words thick and heavy. “'cause you.... you sounded like you were in pain...”

“Shh...” He kissed his hair. “I'm alright. There is no pain. Quite the opposite, in fact."

Kili had only the energy to mumble incoherently, and Fili counted the seconds until he heard his breathing deepen and even, those thick eyelashes closed and still.

**The second time**

Fili did not plan for the events that took place the second time.

It had been two days since the incident in the bed, and although his body seemed perfectly at ease with the events, his mind was havoc. He had spent half the day at his lessons with Balin and the second half at the forge with Dwalin and Thorin. His entire day was terrible.

Kili and Fili had lessons together, and it had been so since they were very young. Never before had Fili had any trouble whatsoever focusing or paying his utmost attention during Balin's lectures. He was in the line of royalty, after all, and it would one day be his job to understand each and every foreign relation of this land. He had always been a hard worker inside the classroom, despite his mother's worries, and he wasn't about to change that.

Until today.

Fili's mind refused to cooperate with him. Instead of studying the chapters Balin laid out for him, he had spent the time staring at Kili as he tried to read the same content. He was positively smitten by the way Kili's tongue prodded out to wet those dainty pink lips, his brow furrowed in confusion as he attempted translating the runes on the parchment. Even the way he poked his quill pen against the table, a habit Fili once despised, was utterly adorable and just so _Kili_. He never wanted him to stop. He could listen to that _tap tap-tap, tap tap-tap_ all day.

Balin had to remind him not once, not twice, but three times to focus on his work, and each time he did, it wouldn't be long before Fili was watching his brother like he was something delicious to devour. Balin gave up soon enough, grumbling something among the lines of, _like an animal in heat_.

Perhaps he was, Fili wondered. Was he in heat? Was this all it was? Would he go to the forge later on in the afternoon and be equally lusty for a different boy? He tried to imagine it – him working in the smithy when in comes a young bright-looking lad with a short sandy beard and blond hair and green eyes. He would smile and show a flash of white teeth as he asked Fili what he charged for mending bronze. In his normal fantasies, Fili would say something witty and sexy like, _free, if you give me a slow turn_ and it would probably end up with that lad being pressed up tightly against the wall, moaning and writhing helplessly as Fili served him more pleasure than he thought earthly possible.

He grimaced. At that moment he wanted to just tell him it would depend on the type and thickness of the bronze and decide on a price that way.

Not even his own imagination would do the trick. He could not even think up another person, real or otherwise, that he has ever wanted more than how much he wanted Kili. He _desired_ Kili. He _needed_ Kili.

Do animals in heat usually pick just one mate they wish to bond with? Was this all merely a normal sign that he was a growing dwarf? Fili didn't know.

He hugged Kili good-bye at the end of lessons. He kissed his brow and squeezed his shoulder, a daily routine for the pair of brothers as they parted ways for the day – Fili to the forge and Kili to his beloved archery training.

The trek to the smithy seemed abnormally long. Fili's feet dragged across the worn path, as if begging him to turn right around and run to Kili and- and-

Fili hesitated. And what, exactly? What _would_ he do if he had the chance? Would he kiss him? Would he mark him? Fili licked his lips. Or would he _fuck_ him?

 _Ooh_ yes, that sounded so much better. He could picture it crystal-clear in his head – his lovely, perfect, _divine_ baby brother naked and panting heavily beneath Fili's taller and broader body. Kili would gasp and eagerly open his legs, raising his hips and offering himself so freely to his sweet older brother's needs. Sweat would roll down his neck and cling to his hair as he watched through half-lidded eyes as Fili sunk into his heavenly heat, and he would moan and his head would fall back and as Fili began to plunge into him, over and over again, he would completely _ruin_ him, fuck him into oblivion and beyond. He would cry and whimper and sob at the new feelings Fili brought to him, cum painting his legs and tummy, he would scream as he begged for more, _more_ , thrashing his head side to side as Fili lay him straight open.

Guh, fuck. He was hard now.

Fili ducked hastily behind the forgery, looking right and left before shoving his hand down his britches. He hissed as the warm skin of his palm met his aching cock, but he knew that was all the heat he was going to get. He closed his eyes tightly, leaning his head back against the stone wall behind him as he pumped his hand fast, quick to get off so he wouldn't be late. He imagined it was Kili's hand jacking him off so perfectly, his little fingers curled around the shaft as curious big brown eyes watched and those curved lips begged so prettily, _please, Fi, can I put my mouth on it?_

“Gods, _yes_ ,” Fili groaned softly, his legs going a bit weak as he flicked his wrist powerfully. He could watch in his head as Kili sunk to his knees, parting those plush lips of velvet and engulfing his cock into his mouth. A faint moan escaped Fili at the image – he could almost truly _feel_ Kili's hot mouth, his rough yet loving tongue massaging the underside as his head begins to bob. Little whimpery sounds slip from Kili's mouth as his eyes shut, as his hand works furiously at the inches he can't fit down his throat.

“Yes, yes, _yes,_ ” Fili chanted, his head falling back against the wall. “Fuck... _Kili..._ ”

He came with his baby brother's name upon his lips. His cheeks stained scarlet as the white-ish liquid pooled in his hand, and he rapidly crouched to wipe it in the grass. He adjusted his trousers and buckled his belt as he stood upright again, and he only hoped to god that his face wasn't as burning red as it felt. He slipped into the smithy with no further delay, shedding his heavy cloak and rolling the sleeves of his short tunic.

Thorin had run late that day due to sleeping in, so he was anxious to get yesterday's orders repaired and finished by the hour. Fili kept busy by obeying his uncle's commands, doing all that he could to keep his little Kili out of his head. It worked fairly decently, and before long the sun was sinking below the mountains of their valley. Sweat was pouring down his face and neck, and Fili was constantly wiping it away with a dirty cloth. The heat from the iron made his hair frizzle in his tight ponytail, and a sheen of perspiration coated his arms. But he held his tongue to keep from complaining, even when irritably customers griped at their handiwork but inevitably paid coin for them. It was one of the many things Fili felt he may never understand about Men.

Fili had nearly half an hour before he had to return home, and, figuring that Thorin could finish their final request, he pulled over a stool to a small table in the corner of the room, where smaller and more precise forgery instruments lay. He picked up his latest work, a hair clasp of silver. Eyes narrow in concentration, he set to etching in the simple design he had come up with half a week ago. His left foot waved absently as he scratched away chippings of the metal.

He decided when he first began shaping the silver that it would be a gift for Kili, whose hair was growing longer each year. He refused to cut it, and instead insisted that he wanted it to be the same length as Fili's. The thought made Fili smile.

Time passed quickly enough, and Fili eagerly hurried home. He grabbed his coat and hung it over his arm as he ran, his heart pounding loudly in his chest at the thought of seeing Kili again after so long. However, when he did arrive home, his hope dropped when he saw that Kili's boots were not laying outside like they usually were – he must have been gone, probably hunting or out with his friends.

Sulking, Fili slunk his way to the washroom where he filled the tub with water so hot it nearly steamed. He stripped and left his clothes on the floor, and he unraveled all seven braids before carefully lowering himself into the bathtub. The water felt lovely against his bare skin, and he leaned back and allowed his eyelids to close.

Frankly, he felt exhausted. Before, Fili used to think it unfair that Kili didn't have to help in the smithy like he himself did. Now, he was grateful that he didn't need to. He wasn't sure how much Kili would enjoy long hours in a boiling-hot forge working with metal that could burn his fingertips off if he wasn't careful. Fili shuddered to think of Kili getting injured working with metal. It was too dangerous. He would rather work twice the hours than have Kili anywhere near the dreaded place.

Fili wasn't sure if he fell asleep or dozed off, but the next thing he knew was there was a small hand scratching at his hair, gently easing him from his thoughts. He blinked and his heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw Kili standing beside him, a playful smile on his face. “Are you really so tired, brother?”

Fili forced a weak grin, and he sat up a bit. The water was warm, no longer as hot as it was before. “A bit. You need something?”

“A bath,” Kili nodded.

“Oh, right. I'll be done in a minute, I just need to-”

“No, it's okay, I wanna take a bath with you.” Kili said brightly, “Is that okay?”

Fili's stomach was filled with butterflies at the thought. “S-sure. Of course you can.”

“Great!” Kili slid off his shirt, then his breeches and his smalls. As his back turned to put them on the counter beside the sink, Fili's jaw nearly dropped.

He often misunderstood just how well Kili was maturing. His back had an elegant curve to it, proudly showing off sharp shoulder blades, and when Fili's eyes trailed further south down that path, he nearly forgot to breathe. His rump, so smooth and round, was shaped perfectly it made his mouth water. He had an undying urge to reach and _squeeze_ , just to feel those soft mounds between his hands. Kili pushed his hair over one shoulder as he casually padded his way to the bathtub, and Fili had to stop himself from gawking. A very fine, very light sprinkle of dark hair had begun to show below his tummy, thickening a bit as it neared between his legs and to his little red member.

Fili forced himself to look away as Kili got into the tub with him. Instead of sitting at the opposite end as when they did when they were children, he promptly lowered himself right in front of Fili and turned to smile adorably. “This okay? More comfy like this.”

The words took a minute to process in Fili's brain. “Y-yeah, it's fine, Ki.”

Kili hummed to himself as he set to scrubbing himself clean of grime and dirt from the day. Fili watched miserably as the graceful back in front of him bent and arched with every movement, and he wanted to splay his hands against the supple skin there.

Fili knew he was going to get hard in that tub. Knowing his luck and misfortune, it only made sense. He sighed as he looked down to see his pulsing erection, and he could only rub his forehead in disappointment.

But then, before he could even reach down, Kili's back leaned against his chest, his rear pressing right up against his stiff cock. Fili hissed and immediately grabbed for Kili's hips, meaning to stop him, meaning to push him away from finding out, meaning for _anything_ – but he couldn't find it in himself. He wanted him right there.

Kili squealed in surprise at the sudden grip, and he wiggled. “Fi! What was that for?”

As he fidgeted, his ass pressed harder and harder against his swollen member, its head sticking out and begging for a bit of attention. He shifted his hips ever so slightly and he gasped aloud as his fingertips dug deeper into Kili's skin. Kili stifled a cry of pain, squirming to be released. “Lemme go, brother! W-what are you doing?”

“O-oh, Ki, I'm so sorry.” Fili breathed, prying his hands away from him. “D-don't go. I didn't mean to hurt you.”

Kili sniffled and massaged tenderly at his hips, but Fili was in no mood to apologize again. His manhood was standing straight up now, but Kili must not have even noticed. Heat curled and withed in his groins, tickling his shaft and seeping into his stones.

“I'll make it up to you, brother,” He whispered, his voice husky. This was too risky, he knew, but he couldn't bare it any longer. He just couldn't. “Do you- do you wanna play a game? Something fun?”

“What sort of game?” Kili asked curiously, ears perking at the suggestion. “Do I have to get out of the tub first?”

“No, no, you're just fine like this.” Fili panted. “N-now, this might seem a little strange, but I promise, it's fun. What do you say?”

“What are the rules?” Kili's head tilted.

“Um. Just... stay still, and try to be quiet.”

“Oh, like the silent game mama always makes us play?” Kili asked excitedly. “Like that?”

Relief washed over Fili. “Right- a bit like that. Good boy. Now, this, uh... might feel odd, but it'll be really fun. What do you say?”

“I wanna play!” Kili nodded, locks of damp hair fluttering.

“Good. Now here- give me your hand..”

Kili obeyed, and then questioned, “How come we've never played this game before?”

“Well, um... it's a grown-up game. You were too young before.”

“Do I get to tell mum that we've played it?” Kili asked happily.

“No!” Fili snapped, making Kili jump in surprise. He calmed himself and took a deep breath. “Not... not yet, Ki, okay? Mama thinks you're still too young, but big brother knows better.”

“Mama knows about this game?”

  
“Oh yes. She and daddy used to play it.”

“I didn't know mama played games!”

“Shush now, Kili,” Fili scolded him gently, and he lowered Kili's hand behind him until his finger barely graced the head of his cock. “You ready?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay,” Fili slid his hand downwards a bit more, and Kili made a strange noise in the back of his throat as Fili slowly tucked his fingers around his cock. “Brother, what is that?”

“This, sweet one,” he murmured. “is my penis. My cock.”

“W-why am I touching it?” Kili asked inquisitively. “I don't get it.”

“You will soon,” Fili promised him. “Now listen close, here's what you're supposed to do. Move your hand up and down on my cock.”

“How come?”

“Just- do it, please.” Fili nearly pleaded, his grip around Kili's wrist tightening ever so slightly. Kili nodded, then slowly inched his hand down his cock. Fili's eyes nearly rolled back at the sensation. His skin felt so nice and soft, and although his movements were jerky and uncertain, it did the trick. Fili clasped his hand over Kili's, saying, “This is how brother likes it,” and he began to pump full his cock with Kili's hand beneath his. Kili's confidence surged and he laughed, doing exactly as directed.

“Oh, _gods_ , that's good,” Fili rasped, leaning his head forward against Kili's. “That's it, good boy... t-tighten your hand, there's a good lad...”

It was tricky for Kili to move his hand in the right way that the rules said, but with his sweet brother's help, Kili managed. He giggled, enjoying Fili's funny reaction to whatever it was he was doing. “You sound silly.”

“Y-yeah, well, that's another part of the game.” Fili grumbled, “J-just keep going, okay? A-and don't stop until I say so.”

“But my arm's getting tired!”

“Then- then here, face me, doll.” Fili said breathlessly. “B-but don't let go of my cock.”

Content with that, Kili shifted in the tub, a bit of the lukewarm water splashing from the sides and onto the tile. Not caring in the slightest, Fili grasped Kili's hand with his once more, and in unison the two brothers jacked Fili off. His breath was heavy and shallow now, coming in and out quickly. A fine sheen of sweat coated the back of his neck and forehead, and he felt as though his skin was aflame. He loved it.

He loved as his head went lighter than air, he loved when Kili began to experiment by twisting his wrist or even swiping his thumb over the slit of his cock. He was grateful that they were still in the water, otherwise Kili would have undoubtedly noticed the pre-come dripping profusely from the head of it. He wasn't sure if Kili would like that or not.

His release was coming all too soon. He combed his hands through Kili's hair, bringing him closer until their foreheads pressed tightly. He panted and closed his eyes. This was everything he had wanted. Kili, naked in front of him, his petite hand curled around his erection that thrived only for his touch.

“Oh, Ki, my Kili,” Fili whimpered. “I love you so much... y-you're so good at this, you're such a fast learner... I'm so proud of you. Keep going, love, don't stop now."

“I won't,” Kili smiled confusedly, but eagerly kept up his work. If it made his brother happy, it made him happy, too.

“Good boy, good boy, that's my good Kili.” Fili moaned into his hair. “Good _boy_...”

“Brother, your... y-your penis feels like it's getting harder.” Kili blushed deeply at the use of such a dirty word. “I-is that normal...?”

“Oh yes,” Fili kissed his brow over and over again, his hips rocking upwards gently as he found the right rhythm. He could barely believe it – Kili was jerking him off. Sweet, baby, innocent Kili was giving his brother a hand job. “It's _very_ normal.”

Kili seemed to relax at his response. “Tell me nadad, am I winning the game yet?”

“This is- is not the whole game,” Fili husked, gripping at the edge of the porcelain tub with his left hand. “B-but yes, you are doing so very well.”

“What's the whole game?” Kili echoed. “What must I do to win, brother?”

“There are two parts to the game, my little one.” Fili struggled to think. “This is just part one. Part two is a little more, ah... d-difficult. I don't know if you're ready for it yet.”

“I am ready!” Kili insisted, pumping his hand even faster in his fervor. “I am!”

Fili groaned loudly, the sound muffled into Kili's drenched hand. “G-go that pace, Ki, that's a good pace. You're almost done, y-you're so close to winning...”

Excited by his brother's reaction, Kili did exactly as asked. Tongue poking from his lips as he worked, he moved his wrist with increasing speed and pressure. The veins of his cock stood out against its shaft, and Fili held at Kili's sides once more as his hips rolled. His eyelids fell to half mast, a faint red color spreading down his cheeks and throat.

“Kili... Kili...” He breathed. “My sweet Kili... you're doing so well... I-I'm – _ngh_ – almost there, you've almost won yet...”

“Come on, I wanna win.” Kili whined. “Hurry up, my hand is hurting!”

“I-I know, baby, I know... keep going... keep going...”

It was times like these Fili loved his brother's competitive nature. He wasn't sure what he'd do without it.

Fili wrapped his arms around Kili, tugging him upward and pressing him tight against his body. Kili squirmed only a bit to readjust his grip on Fili's member, and Fili buried his face into the crook of his slender neck. He breathed hard against his chest, hands massaging their way down his back, to the dip, then his arse, which he greedily kneaded with his large hands. He then pressed the cheeks of his rump together, then apart again, letting one finger brush faintly down the crease. Kili squeaked.

He felt so small and tight back there. Fili shivered in his delight. He wondered what it might feel like to breach that beautiful tiny hole. _Mm..._ little virgin Kili would feel so good...

“O-oh, _Kili!_ ” He gasped, his back arching as he came, his seed bubbling from his cock and swirling with the water. Kili blinked in surprise and quickly released his cock. “W-what is that stuff?”

It took Fili several moments to find his voice, and when he did, it was throaty and as hard as gravel, “I-it's called an orgasm... that happens when you win the game, little one.”

“I won?” Kili's eyes rounded wide. “I won! _Yay!_ ” He hugged Fili tightly, nuzzling his head into his chest. “I knew you'd let me win!”

“I'll let you win every time,” Fili promised with a very sleepy laugh. He held Kili close to him, shutting his eyes as he felt the pool of heat slowly seep from his stomach. Sweet relief at last. He pressed lazy slow kisses to Kili's temple, never feeling so satisfied in his life.

Kili snuggled up beside him, encircling his arms around his chest. “Fi, the water's getting cold.”

“Let me wash your back for you, sweetie.” Fili rumbled as he reached for a small cake of soap. Kili's eyelashes fluttered closed as he lathered the soap and set to gently washing him. He rubbed his shoulder blades gingerly, lovingly massaging his back. Kili's body was warm and a reassuring pressure against his chest.

“I have an idea,” Kili said after a little while, one of his eyes cracking open.

“Oh? And what's that?”

“We can tell mummy that we played the game,” Kili began excitedly. “Then she'll know I'm old enough to play it and we can play again whenever we feel like it!”

Fili's body went still, and his mouth felt dry. “We can't tell mama, Ki. Not yet.”

“But why _not?_ ”

To Fili's surprise, Kili sounded exasperated as he continued, “I wanna play it again!”

“Oh, we will.” Fili grinned at the thought of it. “We'll play again real soon, what do you say?”

“Mm,” Kili nodded, content with his answer. “That sounds good.”

“Excellent.” Fili chuckled, gently easing him into a sitting position. “Come, let's get out of this water so you don't catch cold.”

Fili stood and lifted Kili from the bath, his baby brother mewling pitifully as he did so. He reached for two folded towels and dried himself off before wrapping it loosely around his waist and turning to Kili. He scrubbed his hair dry, then patted off his arms, chest, and legs. Once all finished, Fili took the fresh outfit Kili had laid out on the counter and helped Kili dress.

“Fi, you've been in a good mood lately.” Kili commented as Fili took his hand and led him to the bedroom. “Is working doing better?”

“Oh, a bit. It's tiring as always, but that's to be expected.” Fili sat him down at their shared bed, and Kili rolled around aimlessly as he went to the wardrobe to dress. He selected a beige colored tunic and loose britches. When he returned, Kili took his hand and pulled him close to the bed. Fili smiled as he knelt on the mattress, and Kili clumsily reached for between his legs.

Fili laughed lightly and took both of Kili's hands in his, shaking his head. “Not quite yet, love, it won't work as well if we play too often.”

“But brother, I wanna do it again!” Kili's bottom lip stuck out, and Fili hesitated. “Well, I...”

“You said you could play it again soon,” Kili reminded him, wiggling on his haunches and inevitably shaking his cute little arse. “You _said._ ”

“I suppose I did, didn't I?” Fili planted a small kiss on his forehead. “Well... alright. I suppose one more round wouldn't hurt.”

Kili laughed and tugged him closer. “Can we do it on the bed?”

“Oh my yes. In fact, that's where most people play this game.”

Kili pushed his brother down against the bed and stalked forward on all fours with a devious and unknowingly sexy smirk on his lips. Fili propped himself up on his hands as Kili moved closer and closer. Their noses bumped and an idea struck Fili.

“Ki,” He whispered, holding Kili's head still as he cradled his neck. “Do you trust me?”

  
“You know I do.” His eyes sparkled.

“Then close your eyes,” Fili said warmly. “I'm going to show you something that people who love each other do.”

Kili's eyes obediently closed. Fili licked his lips, watching those plump pink lips. Inching forward, he tilting his head to the right ever so slightly, and touched his lips against Kili's. It was a soft gesture, no pressure or movement as their mouths brushed together. When Fili pulled away slightly, he spotted a lovely rose-red color flushing Kili's cheeks. His eyes then opened, and he giggled. “That's it?”

“You want a better one?” Fili asked in a hard voice, lips curling into a smirk. Kili nodded eagerly. Fili tucked his hand against his cheek this time, and said, “Now open your mouth a bit.”

Kili's lips parted and his eyes closed. Fili sealed his lips over his brother's, tightly this time, a soft sound of surprise vibrating in Kili's throat. Fili's lips separated and he felt the wet warmth of his mouth against his lips. It was too much for him to handle. The sensation of his smooth hard teeth against his lips, the taste of sweet peaches on his breath – he couldn't control himself. He surged forward, his tongue snaking into Kili's mouth. Kili shrieked abruptly, yanking away from Fili. “W-what was that...?! Was that y-your _tongue?_ ”

Fili blushed deeply, but managed to keep his voice steady. “This is how grown-ups do it. Don't you want to play like grown-ups do?”

“But that's gross, Fi!” Kili made a face.

“Mama kisses da like this all the time,” Fili informed him, caressing his cheek. “Did you know that?”

Kili's big eyes blinked. “Really?”

“Truly.”

“How do you know all this?” Kili asked accusingly, crossing his arms. “Plus, _I've_ never seen mama and daddy kiss like that.”

“W-well, um...” Fili scratched the back of his hair, embarrassed. “This one time, many years go, I sort of... well, I heard weird noises in the middle of the night. It sounded like someone knocking on the door, so I got up to see if anyone was there. But there was no one. Then I heard it again, in mama's room so I went over there. And I, well...” His blush deepened. “Mama and daddy were playing.”

Kili gasped, clasping a hand over his mouth. “They were playing our game?”

“Yes. But a bit more, ah, excessively.”

“Let's play like they did, then!” Kili decided then and there. “Show me what they were doing!”

“Oh, jeez, Ki,” Fili sighed. “We can't do it the way they were doing it. Not exactly at least.”

“Well, why not?”

“You might get hurt.” Fili said softly. “You know I'd never forgive myself if that happened.”

“Was mummy getting hurt?” Kili frowned.

“It was hard to tell, to be honest, but I don't think so. I think she liked it a lot.”

“Show me!”

Fili took a deep breath. They were dressed, it wasn't like it was a big deal. “Alright,” He finally gave in. “Do as I say and I'll show you what they were doing.”

Kili nodded brightly. “What do I do?”

“Lay down,” Fili instructed, shifting so Kili could do so.

“On my back or tummy?”

“Back,” Fili could recall the memory perfectly. “Good boy, now part your legs.”

Kili grinned and spread his thighs. Fili felt his heart nearly stop, and he found himself staring down at the sight before him. This was what he had been fantasizing for nearly a week now. His little brother happily opening his legs, just for him, waiting for him to come and claim him.

“Come on, Fi! Show me!” Kili's voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he shook his head to clear his mind. “Right. Okay so, um, daddy was doing something like this.”

He moved over Kili's body, adjusting himself so that his hips rested comfortable against Kili's. His brother's cheeks turned pink as Fili then ordered, “Lift your legs now and wrap them around me.”

“Like, um, this?” Kili tried to raise his legs and hooked his ankles, and Fili reached to adjust his shin just slightly. “Like this."

“Feels a little odd,” Kili noted, letting his hands rest beside his head. “You sure this was how mum and da were playing in their room?”

“I'm positive.” Fili promised. “Except... da was a bit more like this.” He lowered himself onto his elbows, and the loose hair of his mustache tickled against Kili's cheek. They both laughed, and Kili pushed the thin braid away and touched a tiny and chaste kiss to his lips. Fili's eyes fluttered closed and he kissed him in return, and again, then again until Kili was breathless.

“Brother, let's-” He took a deep breath. “Use your tongue again.”

“You sure?” Fili paused, pulling away just far enough to look into his eyes. Kili nodded confidentially. “Yes. I'm sure.”

“You can use your tongue too,” Fili told him, “Open your mouth now, sweetheart.”

Entranced with this new knowledge, Kili's eyes closed and his lips moved with Fili's. When he felt the wet slick of Fili's tongue, he parted his lips further and allowed him the foreign muscle into his mouth. His head fell back as it flickered and swiped at his tongue and at his teeth. His mouth opened even wider and a soft moan slipped from the gap of their lips as Fili rubbed the roof of his mouth with his tongue. Fili pulled away and smirked. “Did that feel good?”

Flushing red, Kili stammered, “I-it did, Fi. Can you do it again?”

“You know I'll give you anything you want,” Fili purred, and pressed closer to him until their lips closed over each others. Fili licked his way to the top of Kili's mouth, nudging his tongue against the roof and massaging slowly. Kili's hips twitched upwards briefly, and the motion made Fili gasp. “O-oh, brother...”

“D-did I hurt you?” Kili's eyes opened, wide in worry. “I-I'm sorry, it felt so good, I must have gotten distracted-”

“Oh, no, sweet one, not at all.” Fili comforted him, stroking his hair. “It _did_ feel good.”

“Let's- let's play with your penis again. That will make you feel even better, right?”

“You're so cute,” Fili smiled adoringly as he nuzzled his cheek. “So cute. I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too.” Kili wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Fili ground his hips roughly against Kili's, and they both groaned and arched to the touch. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Fili whispered. “That felt good.”

“W-what was that?” Kili's hands furled into Fili's hair tightly, the tingle sending pulses of pleasure down Fili's spine.

“That's what pa was doing,” Fili rasped into Kili's ears, taking the shell into his ear. Kili squirmed beneath his body as Fili bit down lightly, and he blurted out, “That tickles!”

“Sorry,” Fili released his ear reluctantly, and instead licked it gently. A small whine slipped Kili, but his head turned a bit for further access.

“Like that better, sweetie?” Fili murmured, and Kili nodded shakily. “P-please do that again, brother... a-and do what daddy was doing to mommy. Wanna feel it, Fi.”

Fili grasped the cuff of his ear with his mouth again, his eyes closing as he rolling his hips in slow circles against Kili's. His hand pressed against his chest, rubbing as he ground his teeth gently into his skin. Kili mewled and writhed, his chest heaving as he breathed heavily.

“Say my name, sweet Kili.” Fili ordered, his hand wandering downwards and grabbing his rump. He yanked upwards on his arse, dragging his clothed cock over Kili's over and over again. A damp spot formed on his britches as he humped his hips and thighs, and he panted hard into Kili's hairline.

“ _Hnng_ , Fili,” Kili whimpered, arching up to the sensations. “Fili, Fili... d-don't stop now, Fi, it feels too good.”

“You're never going to do this with anyone else, do you understand me?” Fili murmured roughly, his cock pushing painfully hard against his trousers. “I'm the only one in the world that will ever touch you like this.”

“H-how come?” Kili choked out. “W-what if you don't want to anymore?”

“That'll never happen,” Fili swore, grasping his knees and pulling upwards to shove himself even harder between Kili's legs. “I'm the only one for you, my sweetheart. No one will ever come between us, do you hear me?”

“O-okay,” Kili agreed, his voice unsteady and an octave higher. “F-Fi, I-I can feel your... your cock. It feels so hard.”

“You wanna see it again?” Fili's eyes glinted, and Kili's lit up. “May I?” He breathed.

“Of course you may.” Fili pulled back and Kili's legs fell to the side. Fili could spot the tiny budding arousal between Kili's legs, and he licked his lips.

 _Not yet,_ he had to tell himself. _I must ease him into this slowly._

So instead he yanked down his breeches and smalls, and Kili reached up to touch it. His hand fondled its protruding head, eyes a bit glazed over as he stared at it. “So warm...”

“Touch it again,” Fili commanded, “Move your hand real fast.”

But Kili was hesitant as he smeared the tip of his finger over the slit of the tip. He rubbed the strange clear liquid around in circles, and he bit his lip as he looked in confusion. “What is this stuff, Fi? I-I think it's all over your breeches, too.”

“It's um...” Fili's mind was foggy and he had a difficult time coming up with a reasonable answer that wouldn't frighten his inexperienced little Kili. “It's... y-you remember the orgasm I told you about earlier? The white liquid that came out of my cock when you won the game?”

“Is this the same?” Kili asked. “Did I win already?”

“Not quite,” Fili petted his hair, brushing through his silken locks. “It's, ah... this stuff comes out when you're _about_ to win, understand?”

“I see,” Kili smiled mischievously. “I'm going to win again, brother, just you watch.”

“I look forward to it, nadadith.”

Kili wasted no more time in wrapping his stubby little fingers around his thickening erection, a smirk on those dainty lips as he began to flick his wrist rapidly, and Fili was nearly caught off-guard at the speed. He grunted and wove his hands through Kili's hair, hips convulsing a bit with each jerk to match for more friction. He pressed wet kisses to Kili's temples and cheeks, breath hot and heavy against his skin.

Perhaps it was the lust in his mind that made him do it. He hadn't been thinking clearly all day, after all. Without even considering the thought, Fili grasped and hoisted Kili's body up close to him, and Kili whined as he fixed his grip. “Not so rough, Fi, gotta win the game.”

“Oh, don't you worry about that, you're winning.” He mumbled as he bowed his head to Kili's left shoulder. “You're mine, baby brother. I'm going to mark you now.”

“Mark?”

Fili opened his mouth and eagerly sunk his teeth down into the supple taut skin of the junction of his neck. Kili's reaction was instant – he cried out loudly, the sound echoing off the bare walls of their bedroom and ringing in Fili's ears. “Fi, you're _biting_ me!”

“I _know_ , Kili,” Fili hissed against his skin. “And I need you to be _quiet_ , otherwise mama will find us playing.”

“I-I'm sorry,” Kili sniffed. “I-it just hurt, and I didn't understand-”

“I know, sweet one.” Fili soothingly stroked his jaw. “Keep up your hand, though, okay? I'll explain what that means.”

Kili nodded and continued his hard work at Fili's cock, using the muscles of his forearm to make his brother feel the best. Fili murmured gentle praises as he played, then said, “See, Ki, when someone loves someone else as much as I love you, they want to claim them properly.”

“A-and _biting_ people is how you claim them?” Kili squealed. “Was mommy biting daddy, too?”

“Ah, no, I think da was the one doing the biting. But it doesn't matter, little Ki, it's just us now.” Fili panted into his hair. “Just us... move your hand faster, love, that's it... _fuck,_ that's good.”

“Am I close to winning yet?” Kili whined, obediently quickening his motions. Whatever the weird stuff at the top of his penis was, it was getting all over his hand and it had an odd texture. The shaft seemed to grow and grow in his hand, and he could feel it becoming stiffer and straighter as he played.

“Gods, _yes_ , you are so close to winning...” Fili shuddered as a tremor ran down his spine, ending at where all that gooey heat was churning and mixing around in his stomach. Shutting his eyes, he took the skin of Kili's shoulder between his teeth once more, this time grinding gently and using very faint pressure. Kili shivered, and seemed to like that a lot more.

It was the slam of the front door that made Fili nearly jump out of his own skin. He clamped a hand over his mouth at the sound, and he realized with a dawning feeling that it must have been Thorin, who usually made a point of coming in to check on the both of them after he finished closing up shop.

“Hurry, Ki,” Fili whispered raggedly, “Uncle will be here any minute now and then we won't b-be able to play the game. You want to win again, don't you?"

Kili nodded fervently, and in his enthusiasm he pumped his hand even faster, his fingers nearly a blur as he jerked Fili's cock off. It didn't take long for Fili to cum, and he had to stuff his hand over his mouth again to remain silent as the other one gripped at his cock to catch the spurting seed in his palm. Kili shouted in his victory, both hands punching into the air. “I won, I _won!_ ”

“Y-yes, good boy,” Fili choked out, his head light from the release and his fingers and toes numb. “You're so good at this game, Kili...”

“Hey, you okay?” Kili frowned as he leaned forward a bit. “You're voice is off.”

“I'm fine, don't worry.” Fili breathed, slumping back in his exhaustion and secretly wiping his hand on the bedsheets behind the bed. Laundry day would have to come early again. “You're... you're so smart, nadadith, you've won this game twice in a row now.”

Kili beamed, but the happy grin soon flickered away as he looked down at his trousers. “W-what the- what happened to my pants?”

Fili blinked and looked up, and nearly laughed aloud. “Looks like I won the game as well, little brother.”

On the crotch of Kili's breeches, there blossomed a patch of a thick damp liquid. Kili's cheeks burned red and he tried to cover it up with his hand. “B-but I didn't wet myself...!”

“You did what I just did,” Fili grinned as he yanked up his own britches and smalls again until they rested comfortably on his waist. “I, ah, don't know when, but it appears you did.”

 _Was it when I bit him?_ Fili couldn't help but ponder. He wasn't sure.

“O-oh.” Kili still looked highly embarrassed. “W-well, I'm gonna change.”

“If mama asks, say you wet yourself,” Fili reminded him as Kili hopped off the bed and quickly rid himself of the soiled trousers.

“Aw, why can't I just say I had an orgasm like you did?”

Fili smacked his hand against his forehead. “ _Because_ , my little lamb, do you remember what I told you a million times about mother finding out about our game?”

“Ooh, right.” Kili wiggled into a fresh pair of breeches. “Would she flog me?"

“She'd flog _me_ , to be frank.”

“Oh.”

Fili laid down against the bed, utterly satisfied. He closed his eyes when he felt the familiar weight of Kili against his chest, and he hummed contently as he began to pet his hair. Five minutes later and as expected, Thorin knocked thrice on the door before entering without permission, and Fili forced one eye to open. “Yes?”

Thorin looked quite filthy in his work clothes with his hair matted and his braids half-unraveled. He eyed the two of them, one brow cocked in his confusion. “Just checking on you boys. Is Kili taking an early nap?”

Fili blinked. “Is he asleep? He only just laid down.” His hand stilled his movements of stroking his hair, and he could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest. Perhaps having one's first orgasm is quite exhausting. “Wow.”

“You must have worn him out,” Thorin chuckled, turning to leave. “Good for you. You might have to teach me your method sometime.”

Fili gave a weak laugh as Thorin strode down the hallway. “Yeah... maybe not.”


End file.
